


to the space station (and back again)

by notsosour



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Begging, Choking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsosour/pseuds/notsosour
Summary: All he wants to do is to take her in his arms and whisper apologies against her lips until she smiles again. But she needs to understand, she needs to understand that this is him, he hurts people and she’ll get hurt if she continues to uphold the farce that he’s a person worth caring for.But... It's her."I'm sorry I was so stupid. I was trying to keep you away."alternate summary: mc tries to get luciel to eat, and succeeds... kind of.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 316





	to the space station (and back again)

**Author's Note:**

> went through the pain of day 8, went feral, tried to write angst to cause saeyoung pain but ended up writing 7k of porn. let's pretend that  
> 1\. mc knows his name  
> 2\. they're okay with banging on tiled floor  
> 3\. mc and seven are somehow sex gods despite being virgin losers  
> 4\. this made sense  
> 5\. seven has an IQ of 7 when he sees mc's tears

“...Have you eaten?” Her voice is soft, muted somehow like she’s speaking underwater, “Saeyoung?” Gently, so very gently, she reaches out to touch his shoulder. He jerks backwards like he’d just been burned.

“What.” His eyes are fiery amber, but they’re as cold as ice as his derogatory gaze sweeps over her once. (To check for injuries, but she’ll never know.)

“I just.. Did you eat?” She worries her lip, eyes raking over his facial features, like she’s trying to figure him out, like she can see his deepest, darkest secrets, like she can see the I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU running across the front of his brain like a neon sign. Forever taking care of him, forever watching out for him, she makes him sick. His heart sings but on his face, his eyebrows furrow, and his lips turn down in a frown. 

“It doesn’t matter, don’t bother me.” He glances at her outstretched hand like he’s proving a point, and it only makes him feel even more like shit when she immediately retracts it, breaking their eye contact and looking down in shame. He screams apologies in his head, but she hears none of them.

“Ah. Sorry I asked then, if you’re hungry there’s still so-”

“I saw.” It’s cold, clipped, and her shoulders sag even more. He actually wishes he were dead. 

She’s still looking down, but he can see her body tensing like she’s getting ready to be struck down. She looks up, eyes closed in a wince.

“I know you’re very busy, but if you don’t eat then you won’t be able to perform to the best of your ability and-”

“Just leave me alone!” He raises his voice, stands up in a hurry, his chair falling backwards with a clatter. He has to make it clear that he doesn’t deserve being doted upon. But it’s only then that he realises he might have made a mistake.

He’s taller than her by a good amount (She’d be a perfect chinrest for his head, is what he thinks in the privacy of his own mind.) but he absolutely towers over her where she lies on the floor, arms shielding her head and a look of absolute fear on her face. Like she was about to dodge a hit. Like this has happened before. He feels a wave of rage, brutal and filthy, crash on the shores of his mind and he vows to find whoever had caused her to feel this way and make them suffer.

His bloodlust must show in his eyes because her eyes widen more, fear giving way to terror.

“I-I’m sorry I’m sorry I-” She stutters, clambering backwards, her limbs trembling. His heart hurts; it hurts so deeply he could probably choke on it. All he wants to do is to take her in his arms and whisper apologies against her lips until she smiles again. But she needs to understand, she needs to understand that this is him, he hurts people and she’ll get hurt if she continues to uphold the farce that he’s a person worth caring for. (The fact that he’d rather cut his own tongue out than to put that look on her face again is not important). 

But… It’s her. He kneels down.

“Did… Did you think I was going to…” He bites his lip, he can’t even say it. A hot flush appears on her cheeks, and despite the horrible situation they’re in, he can’t help but let out a breath, the right corner of his lips quirked up. Her eyes shoot up to his, and the awe in her eyes hurts to look at as she takes in the small relieved smile on his face.

“No, of course not, it’s just… a habit.” Her right hand reaches back to rub her neck, eyes darting down to the floor and then looking back up at him like she’s waiting for his reaction.

He reaches out with his arm, slowly, slowly, giving her ample time to move away. When his hand makes contact with her left arm, she lets out a heavy exhale. He’s pretty sure there’s a blush on his cheeks now. Unlike him, she doesn’t jerk backwards. She does the complete opposite.

In the blink of an eye, he has a lapful of her.

She smells of vanilla and apple and everything good with the world as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck. She’s so warm, so warm and cozy and he wonders if this is what heaven feels like. The only cold part of her, her nose, slides up his jawline like she’s trying to map out the planes of his face with it, nearly sending him into a frenzy.

“I would never lay a finger on you.” His voice might be trembling, he can’t really tell, but he murmurs this directly into the silky warmth of her neck, nosing at the small spot of skin under her ear. “I’m sorry I was so stupid. I was trying to keep you away.” His lips brush her collarbone as he sighs, days of useless hurt going down the drain. The way her breath hitches from his ministrations sends a pang of want through his body. Her silence increases his wariness: He’s been a complete idiot with a negligible amount of self-control; he wouldn’t be surprised if she just stood up and left.

But then he hears a sniffle.

“W-Wait are you crying?” He pulls back from her embrace, their faces inches apart. Her watery eyes look back at him. “Why, hey, don’t cry please, I can’t stand it when you cry, please stop.” He brings up his hands from where they were cupping her hips and uses his thumbs to wipe away the tears running down her cheeks. “Okay wait, let me…” He straightens his legs, an arm positioning her lower body so that she’s now flush against him, her legs straddling either side of his waist. The position they’re in is incredibly suggestive, and the ruddy blush appearing on her cheeks tells him she knows it too, but all he can see are her sad eyes, and all he can think about are ways to get rid of them.

“I’m sorry I bothered you.” Her voice is small, a chastened child, and she can’t look at him in the eyes, and he wants to kiss her frown off her lips until they’re swollen, and red, until his stupid outburst is the last thing on her mind.

“You… You didn’t bother me, I wasn’t bothered, so stop crying okay? I’m the idiot here, don’t cry over me.” His hands move without permission to her face, palms cradling the soft curve of her jaw, fingers sifting through her hair. So soft. So good. “I’m not worth crying over.” 

His eyes widen with horror as her sniffles pick up, turning into gasping breaths. “H-Hey! No! Stop! Stop crying! How am I going to get any work done when all I can think about is you crying… Ah… This is bad.” He gently pushes her face onto his shoulder. “...If you really need to cry. The least I can do is be a shoulder to cry on.”

“You’re worth crying over. You’re worth everything,” She mumbles against his neck. He feels her lips pucker on his skin and breathes in when she plants a nearly inaudible kiss on his carotid artery. “I won’t distract you from now on,” she punctuates her sentence with a kiss and he’s literally about to lose his mind, “but if you don’t eat,” a kiss on the shell of his ear, “this will be your punishment.”

“What wi-” He sucks in air at the feeling of her teeth on his skin, right under his ear, where his jaw meets his neck. He feels his face turn crimson when she starts sucking gently, teething, and he releases a cut off moan. “H-Hey that’s… That’s not right...Ah, you’re so embarrassing.” His primal urges beg for him to stand up, to carry her into the bedroom and to not let her leave until they’re both sated. 707 begs for him to make her laugh again. Luciel begs for him to push her away. And Saeyoung… Saeyoung is just ready to beg for anything, so as long as he stays with her. She stops her ministrations and leans backward to appreciate the final result of her hard work. He can almost imagine it, a mark as red as his hair, purpling at the corners, telling the world that he’s hers. He’s hers. He belongs to her. There’s no one else for him. 

“Saeyoung-ah…” Her voice is teasing, just shy of sadistic, a glimmer of sadness still coating her words. He’d do anything to erase it. “...Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

“You- I- Wha-” He splutters, releasing a grunt when she shifts over his lap, just only realising he has an erection, spanking new and barely hidden in his sweatpants. It was probably the hickey. God save him. His mind is white static, his field of vision narrowed down to her, the hopeful slant of her smile, the blush high on the apples of her cheeks, her lips, her lips, her lips. He leans in for just one kiss, just one taste of that smile before he will have to turn into stone and take fifty cold showers to get back to work. Even so, he doubts he’d ever forget how soft her lips are. She leans in to deepen it, but he disengages to watch her.

“I said I wouldn’t distract you, but,” Her intertwined hands start to softly ruffle the downy hair at the back of his neck as she looks into his eyes. There’s resignation there, but also hope, and another pang of want electrifies his body. “You look so delicious, Saeyoung-ah. Zen’s always talking about men being wolves, but it's really the women you should look out for.” She slides over his cock again, the friction of the fabric of his sweatpants, the look in her eyes, and the heat of her core making him nearly come on the spot.

“Stop. You need to-” He can’t breathe, the heady rush of her scent and heat filling the crevices of his soul, his heart, his mind. His hands come down like jaws onto her hips, gripping hard, “-please.” He squeezes his eyes shut, grits his teeth, a painful flush of embarrassment running through his body. “Stop.”

There’s a moment of silence before he opens his eyes again, and he sees a look of shock on her face.

“Oh God was I wrong? Of course, I was wrong, you don’t want this do you? You don’t want me, oh God I’m sorry,” She’s apologetic, her arms retracting from his neck, legs preparing to stand, and he’s already given up, broken so many of his rules for her. She’s given him a taste of what life with her would be like and he doesn’t think he could ever get enough. So to hell with staying away for her safety. If she wants him, and he’s praying she does, he’ll stay with her to save her whenever she gets into trouble. He’d die for her if that’s what it takes. And he’d be damned if he lets her think he doesn’t want her. 

“N-No I just. I do, want you, I mean. But it’s-” How does he tell the love of his life that she just nearly made him come with a few well-timed swipes of her hips and some words? Granted, they were powerful words, but still. Men are wolves, his ass, Zen. “It’s embarrassing, forget it.”

She bites her lip, scrutinizing his face. Her eyebrows are furrowed in confusion. Her eyes widen as if she just realised what he said. “You do? You want me?”

“I’ve never wanted anything more.” His voice tapers down to a whisper, and he shuts his eyes for a second, because the pure hope in her expression is a little too hard to bear, knowing that he was the reason for its disappearance. 

“But then… why did you… did it feel good?” The curiosity in her voice makes him open his eyes, and he looks up at the white ceiling as he prepares to embarrass herself. Maybe she’ll laugh. At least he would have the chance to hear her laugh again.

“It-It felt too good.” He chances a glance at her face, and she’s smiling. Is she laughing at him? Can she tell he has no idea what he’s doing? Shame fills his veins, and he thinks yet again, that he deserves someone better. Better than his virgin ass, anyway.

“That makes me happy,” she picks her words carefully, reaching up to place her hands on his chest. “I like making you feel good.” She drags her hands downward, two strokes of warmth down his torso. He shivers when she passes her fingers over his nipples. “C-Can I take off your shirt?” She asks, toying with the hem of his hoodie. He doesn’t trust himself with words right now, so he just bites his lip and nods.

He raises his hand to accommodate her as she gently drags his hoodie off his body, leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake. It’s placed to the side, carefully, like she doesn’t want to hurt it, and it sends a twinge of adoration through his soul. Then she transfers her attention back to him.

“Can I-”

“You-You can do anything you want to me.” His admission of truth leaves them both red, but she breathes in like she’s strengthening her resolve, and he’s terrified.

She starts with his chest, leaning forward to kiss his shoulders, her hands tracing the divots of his abdomen. Her right hand moves up to his chest, resting on his sternum. He pants as her thumb lands on and circles his right nipple. She applies pressure to his chest, making him lean back, and back, before he’s lying on the floor. Surprisingly, his head doesn’t hit the ground, instead, it rests against the soft material of his hoodie. He loves her so much.

She bends down, from where she’s currently straddling him, and she looks like an angel, her brown hair a halo, a dream, a respite from the hell he lives through every day. He wants to kiss her, and so he does, a hand weaving through her hair to pull her lips to his. He swipes his tongue over her bottom lip, smiling as she gasps in surprise and takes the opportunity to lick into her mouth, tasting the mint of her toothpaste and coaxing more delicious sounds from her. 

She pulls away from him slowly, sucking on his bottom lip before releasing it. He leans up to chase her, but she puts a hand on his neck to push him down, her touch firm but gentle, a touch away from limiting his air supply. “Behave.” She whispers, pecking him on the nose, and when he leans up again to catch her lips she tightens her grip on his trachea. He’s never been harder in his life.

“Baby, you need to behave.” He lets out an honest-to-god whimper. She’s sitting on his thighs now, and his cock, woefully neglected, gives a weak twitch between her legs, praying for any contact at all. Her eyes, eagle sharp, zeroes in on his stupid, stupid sweatpants, his erection tenting the material. “Oh you liked that, didn’t you?” She runs her other hand down his torso and he watches in embarrassment as the nail of her thumb passing over his areola causes his cock to jump. She looks like a cat that got the cream. “I’m learning so many new things about you.”

“P-Please-” he gasps out as she leans down again to close her teeth around his left nipple. His hips jerk and he whines as it touches nothing but air. His hands reach up to palm his cock, just once, just for some relief, but before he can make contact, she grabs his wrists, pulling them up and slamming them down over his head. His head spins as more blood rushes to his groin. He’s literally going to die.

“Don’t make me tie you up, baby. Be a good boy for me.” The hand on his throat moves slightly, the thumb digging into the divot in the middle of his throat and he goes lightheaded. She should be able to feel the hammering of his heart. He’s in agonizing ecstasy as she continues to lather his nipples with attention, sucking marks all over his torso. He’s going to look like a cat attacked him tomorrow. His abs flex under the attention of her mouth, and his hips continue their pointless movement, itching for contact with anything, anything at all.

She leans back on her haunches, the hand gripping his throat and the hand holding his wrists down released to pet his torso, her eyes dragging over her marks with pride.

“I marked you. You’re mine now… Right?” There’s a reedy insecurity in her voice that he wants to wipe away, decimate from existence. 

“I’m yours, all yours, every part of me. Please, I-” he pants, “Please touch me.”

“Baby,” she smiles, cheeky, but even he can see the underlying desire in her eyes, face flushed and pupils blown, how affected she is just by touching him, and if that isn’t the hottest thing that he’s ever seen. “All you had to do was ask.” She places a hand on his face, smiling gently at him and he whines.

“N-Not there.”

“Oh?” She’s such a little shit he loves her so much. “You have to be more specific, Saeyoung-ah. I’m not good at this kind of thing.” Complete lie. He’s so hard his dick could probably cut diamonds. 

“Please t-touch my… my-” A sharp inhale as she pulls down his sweatpants, his cock bobbing up immediately, nearly vertical to his stomach. The sensation of cool air on his hot, hard, member sends tears to his eyes.

“Your what?” She circles his dick with a finger, centimetres away from touching it. She looks up, seeing tears of sexual frustration in his eyes. His vision is blurred, but she leans forward to wipe them away with her thumb, a perverse parallel to his actions earlier. “Oh no, don’t cry…” She kisses his cheeks, and then when his eyes close to enjoy the feeling, his eyelids. “Tell me what you want, baby?”

“My c-cock,” He grits out, closing his eyes in shame as he starts rambling, the dam broken, “Please, please touch my cock I’ll be such a good boy, a good boy for you-” She licks her palm and grins.

The first touch of her slick palm on his cock leaves him keening. “So cute.” She analyses his moans, figuring out what makes him tick the most. When her thumb rubs his frenulum he nearly comes then and there. Or he would’ve if she hadn’t slid down and gripped his base. “I didn’t say you could come. You didn’t even ask, Saeyoung-ah.” Slick, deliberate strokes of his cock leave him in torment, his breaths coming hard and fast. 

“P-Please can I come, can I-  _ haah _ \- aah-” His sentence is short, fragmented, like his train of thought, his attention narrowed to her hand on his cock, to her eyes on his, to her warmth on either side of him, pleading for release, gasps punctuating each word, “I need- I need to-  _ gahh- aa- _ ”

She slows down, ripping a painful whimper from his oversensitive body, “I’m a bit tired, why not you do some work?” He doesn’t get it until she stops moving her hand, and then he gets it, and the humiliation of it call sends a jolt to his cock again. His hips start moving, slowly, slowly, fucking her fist, and as the pleasure overrides the shame, he speeds up. His hands are curled into fists, his knuckles white as he presses them down to the floor, not wanting to disobey her, wanting to be a good boy for her, all for her. “So desperate to come, huh? I wonder what the RFA would say if they could see you like this. God Seven, reduced to tears by a hand on his cock. Begging to come like a little slut.” The humiliation of her crass words burns his cheeks and he whines.

The picture they must make right now. Him, completely naked with his pants and underwear pulled down to his ankles, her fully clothed, his exposed cock in her hand and his hips, humping her fist like a dog. This is how desperate he is for her, her hand is more than he deserves. His mouth is open and he breathes in heavy pants as his hips thrust forwards and forwards and forwards. His eyes pierce into hers and she stares at him with wonder, as if she cannot believe what she’s seeing. I love you this much. He wants to say. I’m filthy, I’m a cockroach, I don’t deserve anything you give me, so I’ll be grateful with whatever you give me.

Seeing her face contort into something resembling anguish, he realises he says it out loud.

“Fuck,” she grits out, and there are tears in her eyes, no, no, why? She pulls her hand away and he cries at the loss, but then she looks into his eyes and he sees the fire within. “Come for me.” She says, and bends down, taking him into her mouth. It must’ve been seconds but it feels like years of  _ hot wet slick _ and then she  _ sucks _ and oh god he’s coming he’s coming he’s coming-

“Ha.. ah.. ahh- Fuck fuck fuck- I’m coming- I love” He bites off his sentence, letting out a choked sob, and shudders as his vision whites out.

He comes back to the overstimulation of his cock, as she laps up every drop of come she sees. He knows refractory periods exist, but he feels as though he’s immediately up and raring to go again. He winces, sitting up as the pleasure of her tongue dips towards the uncomfortable, painful region. She must’ve noticed, because she immediately pulls away, leaving him cold and with a dark sense of foreboding curling down his spine.

“I… I think I misunderstood.” She starts hesitantly, placing a warm hand on his thigh, “or, you misunderstood really. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” He wonders, distantly, if she can hear the distinct sound of your heart breaking into two. Maybe she can sense his heartbreak, or maybe she has eyes and can see his expression shuttering because her eyes widen. “B-But I don’t regret it!” She kneels closer to him, cupping his jaw with both her hands and brushing her lips against his. “I just think that we both went into this with very different ideas of what it was going to be, and even though I enjoyed it, and I think you did too-” she glances pointedly at his limp cock, “we need to talk about it.” Okay, that wasn’t so bad. Talking about it is fine. Then again, there was still the possibility that she never wanted to do this again with him, so maybe talking should be avoided at all costs and the only thing happening now should be sex, sex, and more sex.

“W-What do you want to know?” Her thumb gently rubs at the tear tracks on his face, at his temples where they ran down the sides of his eyes as she teased him into oblivion. He feels heat on his face at the memory.

“It’s more like something I have to confess.” She bites her lip, and he can’t help but lean down to gently pull it away from her teeth, sucking it into his mouth as an apology for interrupting her. She makes out with him for a little while longer, and by the time he has the sense to pull away, they’re both panting. “I… I’ve never done anything like this before. I’ve never even kissed a boy. And. Well. I don’t know who you did this with before me,” her expression closes off in a way that tells him she has a problem with that, “but I won’t tolerate you putting yourself down like that. You’re not filthy, you’re incredible, and you don’t just deserve anything I give you, you deserve everything.” And he… He doesn’t know where to start.

He first kisses her, because the primal, animalistic side of him is ecstatic to be her first everything, just as she was to him, she responds in kind, teeth teasing his lip, tongue swiping over his teeth. How was she so good at this? But now that he thinks about it, he remembers the moments of uncertainty, the momentary confusion that they experienced.  _ I’m learning new things about you. You’re mine now, right? I’m not good at this kinda thing.  _ He slows down the kiss, pulling away, and pecking her on the lips, on the cheek, her chin, her forehead, her nose, her eyelids, until there’s a smile on her face. Her jealousy may warm his heart and set fire to his body, but he needs to make it clear that no one has ever touched him before she did, that he’s never wanted anyone as much as he wants her.

“You… You were my first too.” Her eyes widen in shock. “And before you say anything about my sexual prowess, or lack thereof, please remember that you’re also a virgin, and you’re the one that ravaged me.” She reddens immediately, looking everywhere but the purplish red marks scattered all over his body. “And. I  _ am _ filthy. I deserve nothing, least of all you. But. If you’re willing to give me the time of day, then I’ll thank God every day for how He’s blessed me.” His face is red from his declaration, but her eyes are soft, and maybe it was worth it.

“...I’d like to think I gave you  _ more _ than the time of day, but alright.” He chuckles at her faint mumbling. She hugs him, arms at his waist and head pillowed against his chest. “I still can’t believe it was both of our first times and we still made it kinky as hell.” She mutters, and he chokes out a laugh. 

“Yeah, well.” He pats her head, running his hand down the back of her hair, “We’re not very normal people.” He hums against the crown of her head, breathing in vanilla. “You’re very suspiciously good at teasing, though.”

“I, um. I read. A lot.” He huffs out a laugh.

“Of course you do.” 

She looks at him for a moment, before moving her left hand behind her back. He can’t see what it's doing until she reaches what she’s looking for, which, he realises with a gasp and a yelp, happened to be his cock. His cock, which may have been limp seconds ago, but thickens as her hand pets it, teasing, possessive. His breath hitches.

“As fun as that was…” She pauses in her ministrations, and he melts at the look that comes across her face. Her sheepish grin sends butterflies to his stomach, and his hands reach up to grasp her arms, to feel her warmth, to feel her. “I just want to worship you, the way you deserve.” And no, that’s not true, he doesn’t deserve to be worshipped. He deserves to be humiliated, to be treated like the dirt on her shoe. It shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does.

“I- There’s something wrong with me, I’m disgusting-”

“You’re talking about how you like being ashamed, aren’t you?” There’s a lilting quality to her voice, and he only realises he’s avoiding her eyes when one of her hands comes up to rest on the back of his neck, angling him towards her. They make eye contact, and the love he sees in her hazel eyes strikes his heart like a lightning bolt. “There’s nothing wrong with it. You can like being ashamed, and being praised, or even… doing the humiliating,” she mutters the last part, her gaze sliding off him and her pupils dilating, and if the image of her making him beg doesn’t turn him on, the image of him making her beg him for his cock makes him rock hard, “it’s not mutually exclusive. For me… I think I’d be ready to give you anything you want. I mean, I don’t really know what I’m doing, and I don’t think you do either, but I’d be happy to try anything with you.” Her thumb brushes his lip, and his eyes automatically go to hers, wanting a taste. His lips part as her thumb pushes its way in, and there’s something so possessive about it, about her staking her claim on him, that he closes his mouth over it, his tongue swirling around her, the salty taste of her skin and the sweet, savoury remains of honey buddha chips tantalising his taste buds, his way of staking his claim on her. She lets out a sweet little whimper, and his cock hardens even more.

She moves the tiniest bit forwards, so that the heat of her is directly over his erection, and he lets out a throaty groan. She’s soaked. Even through her underwear, he can feel how slick she is.

“C-Can you feel how wet I am?” She leans forward, whispering into his ear. “That’s how… That’s how wet you made me, just now.” She grinds against him, once, making him moan around her thumb. “I liked having you beg, but I want to show you that you never needed to beg, that I would do anything for you, because you’re so-” she squeaks as one of his hands reach down to slide across the slickness of her underwear, “-so good, so good for me,” her head bows, forehead touching his shoulder as she lets out a filthy whine. “I could do this forever, I would give you anything, any-” he grabs her hand, the one with the thumb in his mouth, releasing it with a pop, just so he can grab her face and kiss her, show her how her words are reducing him to pieces. God, she’s good at this.

Soon, they’re just humping each other like teenagers, panting into each other’s mouths. 

“You’re-” she kisses his collarbone, palms splayed on his abs, “-so beautiful. I want to take care of you.” He shifts, embarrassed at the praise he doesn’t deserve. He’s a slave to her, wanting whatever she wants, so he nods and nods and nods. It sends a hot rush of pleasure through him, being revered like this. “I want to worship your cock, suck you off until you come and then do it again, and again, and again, until you never doubt my love for you. You’re so beautiful, Saeyoung-ah, God, I love you so much. You’re so- good, so kind- so perfect.” She gasps out, her hips circling on his cock and her tongue, licking his cheeks, lapping up the tears that fall from his eyes at her praise. 

Her panties are so soaked, yielding so easily to the iron heat of his cock, that when she moves a certain way, he can feel his cock slide over her hole, the only thing stopping it, a layer of wet, wet fabric. “ _ Fuck! _ ” he rasps, hands going to her waist to still her. “Give-give me a moment, I don’t want to come yet.” She obeys, hips stopping their motion, as she stares up at him, her pupils so blown there’s barely any brown left.

“I don’t want to come yet,” he reiterates, “I-I wanna touch you-” He mumbles, hands moving up to her chest, hovering above the thin material of her nightshirt, waiting for permission. He doesn’t need to wait long. She grabs both his hands, pressing them over her warm, warm breasts. Even through the fabric, he can feel her nipples, hardening against his exploring fingers. “S-So beautiful,” he murmurs, hands going down to the hem of her nightshirt, and travelling upwards, upwards, upwards, the heat of her skin firing him his base instincts to claim her, mark her as his. 

“I was a good boy, just now, wasn’t I?” he asks her, relishing in the way her eye closes at his change of tone, the shiver that goes through her body at the way he kisses her neck. It’s time for him to show her how he felt, how she made him lose his mind. “Will you be a good girl for me?”

She nods, half-drunk off his hands on her body, she looks debauched, a complete 180 degrees from the girl that made him fuck her hand some time ago. But they’re the same person, he thinks, pulling up her nightshirt to expose more of her creamy skin, she just hid it better.

“You don’t know what you do to me, baby, with these stupid fucking flimsy dresses,” he tosses her shirt over her head, chuckling at the way her mouth opens indignantly. “Every fucking night, you insist on doing the laundry, and you’d bend over the washing machine,” his left hand slides down her waist, toying with the waistband of her panties. He reaches in to cup her ass, soft and warm and beautiful. “Showing me this beautiful ass, your lacy panties, walking around without pants like a little slut,” She lets out a wanton mewl at that and he can’t help but wonder if they were actually perfect for each other. “And I’d wonder what you would do if I had just pressed you down, pulled down your panties, and stuck my cock in you.” He punctuates his sentence by pressing a finger into her hot, slick folds, and she lets out a bitten-off cry. 

His other hand comes up to her breasts, rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “And you’re never, ever wearing a bra when you’re around me, like you’re just begging for me to-” he bends down, takes a nipple into his mouth and bites down gently, savouring the shudder that travels through her body. Her hand reaches up to his head, running through his crimson hair.

“Can-Will you please- Fuck me, Saeyoung, I want your cock,” She cries, tears running down her face, her mouth open in a silent cry as he adds a finger to her warm, wet, pussy. “I want to feel you.”

He’s turned on beyond comprehension, his dick practically rock solid as she tries to bounce on his fingers.

“Y-You-  _ Fuck _ you’re  _ killing _ me, sweetheart.” He reaches backwards, moving his hoodie, before pushing her, so she would lie down. Her soft thighs lie on either side of his, and without thinking, he pulls her panties completely off her body. She stares at him, panting. “Should I mark you up, like you did me?” He asks, contemplatively, mouth lowering to the side of her right breast, sucking, sucking, leaving a red mark. A heady rush of satisfaction races through his veins, and he wonders if this is how she felt. She whines, increasing in volume as he removes his fingers from her warmth. He makes sure she’s looking right at him when he sucks her essence off his fingers. “ _ Mmm _ , baby, you taste  _ so _ good.” He mouths down her body, leaving hickies as he descends, and she lets out a loud yelp when he suddenly goes down on her, tongue swiping up her most intimate place. She tastes of salt; he’s never tasted anything more delicious.

“ _ Saeyoung _ !  _ Aahh… Ha…  _ Please, your mouth is so good, you look so good,” She pants out, nearly sobbing at the sight of him between her legs. When he nibbles her clit, she comes, accidentally curling her legs around his shoulders and shoving his face deeper into her pussy. He takes it in stride, licking into her like a cat as she screams through a full-body shudder. He hums, and watches as her eyes roll back into her head from the vibrations, her body spasming. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. She must be ever so sensitive, he muses, but he continues gently mouthing her, appreciating the way her back arches, and arches, and arches. She hasn’t stopped shaking, letting out needy wails as he noses at her clit and licks deep into her warmth.

“B-Baby,” Her voice is thin, her sanity half gone. She pulls his hair gently, up towards her face, and he follows. He’d follow her anywhere. “I wanna feel  _ you _ ,” she whispers, before capturing his lips in a kiss. She must be able to taste herself on his tongue, and the thought turns him on so much he barely realises he’s rutting against her pussy until his cock passes over her clit and she gasps.

“I-I don’t have condoms, or anything, I-”

“I’m on birth control, for health reasons, and w-we’re both clean,” She points out, hands carding through his hair, her thumb softly rubbing his earlobe.

“A-Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t really know how to-” She pulls him down for another kiss, interrupting what would have been a self-deprecating spiel.

“I trust you. Plus, you know me, I won’t shut up if I’m in pain,” He lets out a chuckle. 

“Alright, princess.”

He hovers above her, with one hand supporting his body as his other hand guides his erection into her warmth. It’s hot, and so soft, and so  _ so  _ slick, he can nearly hear himself losing his mind as he moves his hips forward, slow and steady, watching her face, looking for any sign of pain. 

“ _ God _ ,” she pants, “You’re s-so big, you f-feel so-  _ Ah! _ ” He stops in his tracks, looking at the tears forming in her eyes in horror.

“D-Does it hurt? Maybe we should stop-  _ Ngh! _ ” He chokes on his sentence as her legs link behind his back and  _ pull _ , pushing his shaft to the hilt completely into her. “ _ Fuck _ y-you’re so  _ tight _ -” His arms tremble with the effort of holding his body up, and his self control is nearly depleted with the effort of keeping his hips still. He’s a fraction away from coming. He bends down to kiss her forehead, sweat beading at her temples and the tip of her nose. He kisses them away. He kisses her cheeks, her neck, before going back to her panting mouth. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, you can m-move now,” she murmurs against his lips, an arm hooking around the back of his neck so she can drag him down and leave more love bites on his collarbones.

He’s supposed to pull out, but the walls of her pussy are so  _ tight _ and wet that he’s afraid he might just come then and there. When he doesn’t move, she peers at him curiously, catching her breath.

“Saeyoung, you ‘kay?” And no, no he’s not really, because she’s a culmination of everything he’s ever wanted in life, and he’s never been more terrified, “Baby, come back to me,” A hand on his cheek pulls him out of whatever that was, and pushes him back to her face.

“Sorry beautiful, was thinkin’ bout something,” He pecks her lip in apology. She furrows her eyebrows, her lips shaping a pout.

“If you have the mental capacity to think about anything else right now, I’m not doing my job right.” That’s his only warning before she uses her crossed legs as leverage to roll her hips up, up, up, fucking herself on his cock. His vision goes white with pleasure as she lets out sweet little  _ aa-haa-aa  _ sounds.

“Shit, okay I-I’m back, only t-thinking about you, I promise,” he kisses her neck. “It’s alright princess, I- _ fuck- _ I don’t mind doing all the work,” He says before he drags his cock out of the tight confines of her pussy, and shoves it back in one hard thrust. It’s sloppy, it’s filthy, he’s never felt better. She goes cross-eyed as her eyes roll back and he once again finds himself teetering on the edge of a rapidly approaching orgasm.  _ No. _ He tells himself. She comes first. 

“Does my c-cock feel good, sweetheart? Do you like it?” When she doesn’t answer, opting instead to let out a cry with every thrust, he frowns, slowing down. She whines, clawing at his chest. He pretends as though he wasn’t just rolling his hips into the most intimate part of her body, “I don’t hear an answer, baby.”

“-Feels so good- harder- I love your cock- I love you- Please,” She pants, breath hitching with each of his thrust, “-Faster please, I wanna come with- Come with me,” And really, how could he deny her anything?

He speeds up his thrusts, mind going blank with pleasure as he turns to his base instincts of mate, claim, mark,  _ breed _ . She whimpers at him burying his cock into her, over and over and over again, until her eyes shoot open, unseeing, and he feels her pussy squeeze ridiculously tighter around him like she’s moulding him to her, to be with her forever. It feels so good he nearly forgets to breathe.

“I’m coming-I’m comi-Come with me, baby,” He grits out, hips slamming into her one more time, bottoming out before biting her neck. She wails, tightening around him near the point of pain, and then he’s coming, the second time for the day, but this time it’s into the wet warmth of her pussy, and the unreasonable thought of her having his children sends a pleasurable jolt through his body.

When he comes to his senses, he starts kissing her everywhere he can reach, relishing in the soft giggles he hears from her. “I thought-” A kiss to her cheek, “-you weren’t going to-” A kiss to her temple, “-distract me-” A kiss to her forehead. He leans back to survey his work, a pleased grin making its way onto his face at the embarrassed blush on her face.

“Y-You suck at pillow talk.” She pouts, a corner of her lips quirking up at the bark of laughter it elicits from him. But then her eyes slide away, and she sucks her bottom lip back into her mouth, worrying it with her teeth, again. “You don’t regret this… do you?”

“I’ve made my decision. I’m in love with you, and it may mean that you’ll be in danger and it may be the most selfish thing I’ve ever done, but I don’t think I can push you away anymore.” He brushes away the tears forming in her eyes carefully, “You’re such a crybaby,” He huffs out a chuckle.

“S-Shut up,” she mutters, pushing away his hands and wiping away her tears herself, “You’re the crybaby, crybaby.”

“But you love me anyway?” He says, but it sounds like a question, and a small thread of insecurity winds around his throat. It dissipates when she gives him a quick kiss, her eyes showing him the adoration she feels for him.

“To the moon and back.”

**Author's Note:**

> fuck saeyoung but also like FUCK saeyoung yknow  
> (also if you couldn't tell this is my first work and my first nsfw work so constructive criticism is welcome T_T)


End file.
